


Protective Mick

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Coldwave week 2017 [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdWave Week 2017, Lewis Snart is a dick, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, mick protects Leonard and lisa, protective!Mick, trigger!homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Mick has always protected Leonard and Lisa.That's it that's the ficColdwave week day 6 part 2- protective





	Protective Mick

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do both jealousy and protective so here's the protective prompt for day 6. Woo, only one more to do. And I have an idea so hopefully it won't take long for me to get it up. 
> 
>  
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, there is slight homophobic language used so here's your warning. :)

 

Mick and Leonard had been partners since Juvie and had grown close to one another, and since that first time Mick had saved Leonard's life- and Leonard refusing to leave him alone from that day on- he had grown quite protective of the far-too-small-for-his-age teenager.

So every time he saw him, he was far from amused every time he had a new fresh bruise or cut on some part of his body.

"Lenny, you've got to let me deal with him one day." Mick said one night, patching up a cut that was on Leonard's face. Lewis tended to avoid Leonard's face on most times- too many questions.

"Mick I can't let you do that... he could get you done for assault or what if you kill him Mick? That's murder. Either way, he's won. I can't let you go down for something for me. And Lisa isn't old enough to understand yet, she's only 7. I'm still underage for the next couple of months. I can't let her go into the system you know this." Leonard explained for what felt like the millionth time. "I will deal with it in my own way." He then added and then it fell silent as Mick finished cleaning the cut. Leonard did admire the look of concentration that fell on Mick's face when he was patching him up. Once Mick was done he emptied the bowl of warm water and tossed the cotton he used.

"What if he hurts Lisa? I know you'd never forgive yourself." Mick said, looking towards a sleeping Lisa who was lying on his sorry excuse for a couch.

"If he ever lays a hand on her, it will be the last thing he does." Leonard answered as Mick came back and wrapped his arms around the younger male and kissed the top of his head.

"I know Len..."

* * *

 

After that, things seemed to be getting better for a couple of weeks, whenever Leonard turned up he didn't have a new mark. Leonard had said it was because he was spending a lot of time working with one of the families so he wasn't there as much. So Leonard was at Mick's pretty much everyday- most days with Lisa who Mick adores almost as much as Leonard.

But then.. they just stopped coming. No word from Leonard which Mick did find very unusual. One or two weeks sure, but not for almost a month. Mick had wondered if Leonard had finally come to his senses and cut all ties with him. That was until one night he received a call of Leonard. Mick had answered but all he could hear on the other end was screaming. So Mick ran as fast as he could out of his crappy apartment and into his crappy van and sped across town to the Snart house, possibly breaking every driving law but at that moment he couldn't care.

Mick parked over the drive, ignoring Leonard's voice in his head saying 'don't park outside the house I can't risk my dad finding out about you', and ran into Lewis' house, bursting through the door. Once inside he saw Lisa hugging herself frightened and crying in the corner- was that blood on the wall behind her?- and Lewis standing over Leonard.

"Get the hell away from them!" Mick roared, pushing Lewis away and into the wall on the opposite side of the room?

"Who the fuck are you?" Lewis shouted coming round to his senses. Mick growled and marched over him, raising his fist aiming to punch Lewis.

"Mick don't! He's not worth it!" Leonard yelled, walking over to Lisa with a piece of cloth and picking her up, rubbing her back back to comfort her and applying pressure to her wound.

"So you're Mick. I've heard of you, the arsonist that murdered all his family in cold blood. You're addicted to flames you love them, I believe it's called pyromania." Lewis chuckled and looked behind Mick to look at Leonard and back at Mick and then smirked. "Wow. I can't believe I raised a faggot." He then added, looking back at Leonard. "I knew deep down that nothing was right with you, the way you're looking at him, the way he's protecting you. There's something going on here and the one thing I hate is faggots like you." Lewis finished and Mick growled before losing what little control he had and starting to punch and kick Lewis.

"And if there's one thing I hate on this earth it's crooked cops. Especially those who abuse their innocent children, pulling them on jobs with you and the cherry on top of the cake? Being homophobic on top of that!" Mick explains before stopping before he went too far. Taking several deep breaths, Mick gave one more kick before turning around to face Leonard.

"Mick... I... thank you. Let's go, Lisa needs a doctor." Leonard said and Mick grunted before following Leonard and into his truck and driving to the nearest hospital, Lisa staying on Leonard's lap due to Leonard not wanting to let her go and even if he did, Lisa wouldn't let go.

* * *

 

"I failed Mick... I failed as a big brother. I'm supposed to protect her... Mick she's 7 and having her first stitches after having surgery to remove fucking glass from her shoulder! She's probably going to scar and have that for the rest of her life. I should have.. I should have dealt with him ages ago. She didn't do anything wrong she just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time and I weren't fast enough to stop it. It should be me in there... not her!" Leonard explained and Mick wrapped his arm around Leonard.

"Lenny she'll be fine, she won't hate you for this. I'm here... I'll protect you. I'll protect Lisa and I'll even bury him if I have too. I'm here for you, always have been since I saved your life in Juvie and I always will be." Mick comforted and Leonard and gave Mick a quick kiss whilst no one was looking.

"I love you, Mick." Leonard replied, smiling a little feeling slightly better.

"I love you too Lenny."

Mick did continue to protect Leonard and Lisa, and they became their own little family when Leonard and Mick got married. Mick continued to have Leonard's back when he was arm deep in the oculus, shooting at time masters. Giving him one last kiss, they died together as they met, Mick protecting Leonard- his husband.

 


End file.
